1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional foldable chair 1 is shown to include a seat frame 11 that has spaced-apart left and right seat frame rods 111, 112, a back frame 12 that is pivotally connected to a rear side of the seat frame 11, two pairs of pivot seats 13 that are connected to bottom sides of the left and right seat frame rods 111, 112, respectively, two spaced-apart left and right leg frames 14 that are pivotally connected to the two pairs of the pivot seats 13, respectively, and two pairs of resilient fasteners 15 that are respectively proximate to the two pairs of the pivot seats 13 and that are respectively disposed inside the left and right leg frames 14.
Each of the left and right leg frames 14 has two leg frame rods 141 that are spaced apart from each other in a front-rear direction and that are respectively inserted into and connected pivotally to the corresponding pair of the pivot seats 13 in the front-rear direction. As shown in FIG. 1, each of the leg frames 14 is pivotable relative to the seat frame 11 to change between an unfolded use state and a folded state.
Each of the resilient fasteners 15 includes an elastic strip 152 that is disposed inside a corresponding one of the leg frame rods 141, and a locking head 151 that is attached to an end of the elastic strip 152. The locking head 151 extends through locking holes 142, 131 that are respectively formed in the corresponding one of the leg frame rods 141 and the corresponding one of the pivot seats 13, thereby immobilizing the corresponding leg frame 14 in the unfolded use state.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the leg frames 14 are required to be in the folded state, the locking head 151 of each resilient fastener 15 disposed inside the corresponding one of the leg frame rods 141 is pressed in a direction of an arrow 16, such that the elastic strip 152 is forced to be deformed. Then, each of the resilient fasteners 15 retracts to a position as shown by phantom lines in FIG. 2. When the locking heads 151 are released from the pivot seats 13, the leg frames 14 are released from the unfolded use state relative to the seat frame 11 through disengagement between the resilient fasteners 15 and the pivot seats 13. Therefore, the leg frames 14 may be folded toward each other.
Even though the conventional foldable chair 1 is able to achieve its intended purpose through the abovementioned configuration, there are still some drawbacks in use. For example, in order to retract the locking heads 151 of the resilient fasteners 15, a user's finger has to extend into the locking hole 131 of the corresponding pivot seat 13 to push the locking head 151 to the position shown by the phantom lines in FIG. 2. As a result, the user's finger may be hurt by the locking hole 131 of the corresponding pivot seat 13. For example, a sharp edge of the corresponding locking hole 131 may cut the user's finger. In view of this, there is still a need for further improvement in the structure of the conventional foldable chair.